Rorschach
Rorschach battled Shinji Ikari, Gendo Ikari and Adrian Veidt in Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach. He was voiced by Joseph Sylvers. Information on the Rapper Rorschach, birth name Walter Kovacs, is the main character of the graphic novel and film Watchmen. He is introduced a brutal, psychopathic costumed vigilante with an extremely black–and–white sense of morality and a borderline–nihilistic worldview, believing the world and mankind to be doomed yet continuing his crusade while placing much more emphasis on punishing evil than on aiding the innocent. He frequently writes down his often poetic thoughts in a journal. Much of the story focuses on Rorschach's attempts to solve the murder of Edward Morgan Blake, better known as the longtime sociopathic "superhero" called the Comedian, which he believes is a conspiracy to get rid of costumed heroes and stop them from averting the looming threat of nuclear war, to which end he visits, questions and gets involved in the mystery his remaining former heroic colleagues. He wears a distinctive mask made from a fabric with shifting inkblot–like patterns, and which is later revealed to have been made from a fictional unwanted dress ordered by real–life murder victim Kitty Genovese, whose killing prompted Kovacs' initial turn to crime–fighting. This along with the rest of Rorschach's past is revealed midway through the series while he is being evaluated by a prison psychiatrist after being framed for the murder of a retired supervillain. It is revealed that he was the illegitimate son of an abusive, destitute prostitute whom he was eventually taken away from, later working as a seamstress, a line of work that prompted his aforementioned experience with the Kitty Genovese incident. However, he does not consider himself to have "truly" been Rorschach yet at that point, as he was "soft" on criminals, never intentionally killing them. All this changed some years later when his investigation of a child kidnapping case which he had invested much effort into solving, promising the victim's parents that he would return their daughter safely and injuring several people, all but one needlessly, in the process of gathering information, leads him to find that the child has been senselessly killed, dismembered and fed to the culprit's dogs. This caused Rorschach to lose the very last of his already–disillusioned faith in humanity, making him "snap" and become a merciless, murderous force of vengeance who forsook every other meaningful aspect of his life and came to consider Rorschach his "true" self, his mask his "true face", and the unmasked Walter Kovacs, who thereafter would wander by day as a vagrant doomsayer holding a "The end is nigh" sign, the "guise". This incident occurred just a few years before the enactment of the Keene Act which outlawed "superhero" activity and which Rorschach vehemently defied. All this profoundly disturbs the initially optimistic and religiously faithful psychiatrist, leading him to contemplate a nihilistic "realization". During a prison riot triggered by the death of an inmate whom Rorschach had mortally injured during a fight in the prison cafeteria and conducted by midget mob boss "Big Figure" with the goal of killing the infamous vigilante who was responsible for him and several other prisoners being there, Rorschach is rescued by his former crime–fighting partner Dan "Nite Owl" Dreiberg and fellow costumed adventurer Laurie "Silk Spectre" Juspeczyk, though by the time the two reach him he has already repelled his attackers on his own. On the way out of the prison, Rorschach murders Big Figure, who had retreated into the bathroom, under the pretense of using the toilet. While Laurie is taken to Mars where she convinces the godlike and emotionally detached hero Doctor Manhattan to help save the world, Rorschach and Nite Owl conclude their investigation and discover that the culprit behind the Comedian's murder and the apparent doomsday conspiracy is none other than Adrian "Ozymandias" Veidt, ironically perceived up until now by both the characters and the readers to be the most wholly good of the story's still–living costumed heroes and ex–heroes. They go to Veidt's secret base in Antarctica, where they confront him only to learn that they are too late to stop his catastrophic plan, which is successfully enacted. However, rather than bringing about the destruction of mankind as previously assumed, the nature of Ozymandias' horrific scheme has the opposite and intended effect of erasing the threat of nuclear war and bringing about relative world peace, with Earth's superpowers setting aside their differences in anticipation of stopping a perceived new alien menace. Nite Owl, Silk Spectre and Doctor Manhattan are all successfully convinced to accept Veidt's victory and not expose him for fear of bringing the world back to the brink of annihilation, but Rorschach stubbornly refuses to compromise what he sees as a moral absolute, and as a result he lets himself be killed by Doctor Manhattan. However, the very end of the series shows his journal, which contains the truth about Veidt's conspiracy, being discovered at a newspaper office, and it is deliberately left unknown whether this evidence will be published, thus exposing the truth like Rorschach would have wanted, as well as whether such a development would doom the world if given that it did indeed happen. Lyrics Verse 1: Rorschach's Journal, December, 2015: The streets echo with the cries of this teenage drama queen. Definitely perverted; no need to inspect further: Jerks off to girls in comas and clones of his own mother. Like Pagliacci, he's a sad, pathetic, self–loathing clown, And while men get arrested, dogs get put down, And tonight, a little bitch dies in Tokyo–3 City For the crime of having the sheer NERV to mess with me! Gaze upon my face, and I stare back from the abyss; I'm cruel like an angel while I spit out my thesis: If my "battle" with this emo waste is meant to be a joke, That's sicker humor than what the Comedian evokes! What are you, stupid?! To step to me, you must be! I live in ebony and ivory, like Fearful Symmetry; Well, I may be a psycho, but I guess that's better than being weak–willed! I'll go Third Impact on your face, and see to it that You Can (Not) Rebuild. And on faces: even without mine, I'm one cool ginger; Don't bother crying for help, 'cause you know what I'll whisper. While you're sulking in depression; I dish out righteous aggression! I'm based on Vic Sage, and yet there's still no Question That the end is nigh for this whimpering little whiner; One minute to midnight on his personal doomsday timer, And as he speaks his last words, a new world record will be set: The first person in history to flunk the Rorschach Test! Verse 2: Hurm, convenient. Suddenly you discover your testicles, And like your balls themselves, the change is barely perceptible. Even now, you still make poor old Daniel look like yours truly; Your arguments are as full of nonsense as Fooly Cooly! Don't go off about your so–called existentialist philosophy; It's phoned–in: all for show, like that religious iconography! You're delirious again, Ikari; get a freaking grip Before I break your fingers OFF, like Tales from the Crypt! Would say I'd snap your spine, too, but pretty sure you have no vertebrae; Would go so far as calling you the Willy Loman of anime, While I even exact justice when I go to take a dump. I'm like a full–time berserker, so come and get me, chump! Trivia *He is the last rapper to speak in Season 1, due to being the last person to say "Congratulations!" in the ending montage. *He is the only character with a known real name who is credited only by his alias in their title card. Usually, characters' full names and titles are listed as subtitles underneath their "common" names, but Rorschach's introduction has no subtitle. This is due to the character considering his vigilante persona and alias to be his true self and name. *He is the third DC comics character, after Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. However, he is not part of the main DC universe. Category:Characters